The Central Laboratory for Human Embryology provides a professionally administered collection program for the procurement and efficient distribution of fresh human embryonic and fetal specimens. In the past this facility has collected over 2,400 specimens which were distributed to more than 120 separate investigators. The value of this service is evidenced by over 140 scientific publications which have resulted. The laboratory also serves as a monitoring system for human congenital defects as seen in abortion material. An important third function of the laboratory is to provide gross and serial-sectioned embryonic specimens for teaching and research. The future aims of the laboratory remain the same. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schnall, B. and Shepard, T.H.: Common pediatric procedures in Introduction to Clinical Pediatrics, 2nd edition, D.W. Smith (ed.), W.B. Saunders, 1977. Man's Health and the Environment - Some Research Needs. Report of the Second Task Force on Research Planning in Environmental Health Science. Subcommittee on Reproduction, Teratology and Human Development. Members, R.L. Brent, J. Wm. Flynt, Jr., W.L. Heinrichs, T.H. Shepard, Chairman and J.G. Wilson. U.S. Department of Health, Education and Welfare, 1977.